


Altersmilde

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [90]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Banter, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, No Plot/Plotless, Possibly Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Alltag bei Thiel & Boerne.>Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, denke ich (Slash if you squint), ein wenig Humor, friendly banter  
> Handlung: Alltag bei Thiel & Boerne.  
> Länge: ~ 650 Wörter  
> A/N: Ein winzig kleines plotbunny, das mich bei diesem „Verstehen Sie Spaß“-Ausschnitt aus „Fangschuß“ angesprungen hat. Naja, eigentlich mehr ein no-plotbunny, aber wofür brauchen 650 Wörter schon Plot ;)

***

Thiel kniff die Augen zusammen. Verdammt. Er streckte den Arm noch ein wenig weiter aus, aber … nichts. Vielleicht sollte er einfach -

„Na, geben Sie jetzt endlich zu, daß Sie eine Lesebrille brauchen?“

Er warf Boerne einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich sehe ausgezeichnet.“ Genau. Boerne sah er genauso scharf wie immer. Auch wenn der zwei Meter entfernt stand, was das Argument ein wenig schwächte.

„Die Altersweitsichtigkeit, mein lieber Thiel, erwischt am Ende jeden. Es hat keinen Sinn, das leugnen zu wollen.“

„Da reden wir in ein paar Jahren nochmal drüber, wenn Sie an der Reihe sind.“ Er versuchte es noch einmal, aber die Schrift wollte einfach nicht klarer werden. Warum mußten die das auch so klein drucken!

„Jetzt geben sie schon her.“ Boerne nahm ihm das T-Shirt aus der Hand, warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, verkündete „40 Grad“ und warf es auf den richtigen Stapel.

„Angeber.“

„Noch was, was Sie nicht lesen können?“

Thiel rollte die Augen, schob dann aber doch die restlichen T-Shirts zu Boerne rüber. Seine Unterhosen warf er einfach alle zur 60-Grad-Wäsche, das würde schon stimmen. Und im Zweifelsfall opferte er lieber eine davon, als das Boerne die jetzt in die Hand nahm. Bei seinen St. Pauli T-Shirts war das was anderes, die waren zum Teil schon Sammlerstücke. Also, zumindest bekam man die meisten davon nicht mehr zu kaufen.

„Sie sollten zum Augenarzt gehen. Oder zum Optiker, das geht schneller und reicht auch. Ich kann Ihnen schließlich nicht ständig beim Wäschesortieren helfen. Oder die Speisekarte vorlesen. Oder -“

„Einmal!“ Thiel verdrehte die Augen, während Boerne ungerührt weiter T-Shirts sortierte. „Ein einziges Mal, und das auch nur, weil die in diesem Schickimicki-Laden eine winzige Speisekarte und schummriges Kerzenlicht hatten!“

Boerne hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was wollen Sie überhaupt hier?“Boerne war schließlich nicht vorbeigekommen, um ihm beim Wäschesortieren zu helfen. Vermutete er zumindest. Eigentlich hatte er ihn auch gar nicht reinlassen wollen und gesagt, daß er gerade was anderes zu tun hatte. Aber irgendwie funktionierte das nie, am Ende stand Boerne doch in seiner Wohnung. Ob das eher an Boernes Hartnäckigkeit oder an seiner mangelnden Widerstandsfähigkeit lag, hatte er sich schon öfter gefragt, war bislang aber noch zu keinem befriedigenden Schluß gekommen.

„Kann man nicht einmal einfach so seinen Nachbarn besuchen, ohne gleich etwas zu wollen?“ Boerne hob die Hände. „Wirklich, dieses Mißtrauen ständig … das ist übrigens auch eine typische Alterserscheinung, wenn ich darauf einmal hinweisen darf.“

Vermutlich ging es um ihren aktuellen Fall, dachte Thiel. Er hatte heute Nachmittag zusammen mit Nadeshda Zeugen befragt, und Boerne starb vermutlich vor Neugier, weil er noch nicht wußte, ob es neue Erkenntnisse gab.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten vielleicht Lust auf ein Glas Wein zum Feierabend.“ Boerne legte den Kopf schief. „Oder meinetwegen auch ein Bier.“

„Wein ist nicht, aber Bier steht im Kühlschrank.“

Auf Boernes Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln. Für Thiels Geschmack sah das ja viel zu sehr danach aus, als hätte Boerne von Anfang an gewußt, daß er klein beigeben würde. „Wissen Sie was, ich springe noch mal eben zu mir rüber und hole eine Flasche Rotwein, und dann machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend.“

Thiel stemmte sich seufzend vom Boden hoch und sah Boerne nach, der federnden Schrittes zur Wohnungstür eilte. Er wurde echt alt. Das konnte doch nur ein Zeichen von Altersmilde sein, daß er jetzt nicht einfach die Tür hinter Boerne zumachte und nicht mehr öffnete, damit er seinen wohlverdienten Feierabend in Ruhe genießen konnte. Stattdessen rief er Boerne „Haben Sie vielleicht auch noch was zu essen im Haus?“ hinterher und versuchte das erfreute Magenknurren zu ignorieren, das bei Boernes „Ich bringe uns was mit“ einsetzte. Letztendlich wurde Ruhe ja auch überschätzt. Um mal seinen Vater zu zitieren: Ruhe hatte er auf dem Friedhof noch genug. Thiel griff sich die 40-Grad-Wäsche und machte sich auf den Weg in den Wäschekeller. 

Die Tür ließ er angelehnt.

* Fin *


End file.
